


无数此刻铸就永恒

by AkaneC



Series: 镣铐之下 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Sirius Potter, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Curse-Breaker, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), St Mungo's Hospital, shared secrets
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneC/pseuds/AkaneC
Summary: 【授权翻译】詹姆·波特受伤住院，却没有告诉自己的妈妈。一个关于陪床的短篇故事。【原作：Forever Is Compoesed Of Nows；原作者：senlinyu】
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 镣铐之下 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005738





	无数此刻铸就永恒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever Is Composed Of Nows [James/Aurore]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965148) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> **作者注：**  
>  这个故事是我此前创作的同人小说《镣铐之下》詹姆和欧若尔的后续短篇，也是送给Facebook小组“Granians and Paper Cranes（格拉灵与千纸鹤）”成员们的一份贺礼。  
> 本文并非镣铐宇宙的正式衍伸作品，而是我想象中关于两人情感发展的“if线”剧情。  
> 文章剧情深受Jonas Brothers《Hesitate》的启发和影响。所以，如果各位需要听首合适的歌曲来当作消遣，那非这首莫属。  
> 审阅工作由我亲爱的Jamethiel和Pidanka担当。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  本译文由 **[saltedduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedduck/)** 担当校对润色工作。

“白痴。”

“这话也太伤人了。”詹姆哀怨地说。

欧若尔正颜厉色地横了他一眼。“我可不认为你感觉到的伤跟我有半毛钱关系。”

詹姆努力地想要动一动手臂，但只有手指勉强地抽搐了一下。他此刻正躺在医院病房里，周围有数不清的监测咒，浑身都被绑上了魔法夹板，从头到脚涂满了又亮又闪的蓝色烧伤药膏。“我怎么有办法事先料到一个魔药走私犯还养了一头毒角兽 **以及** 一条龙呢？”

欧若尔愤愤地嗤了一声。“这我可就不知道了。也许一道检测咒？”她毫不客气地扬起眉毛。“又或者你可以分析一下保护咒，或者干脆先停下脚步观察两秒，然后就能注意到那些魔法是用来保护里面的东西不要跑出来而不是阻止外面的人进去。我真想不通，你这种四肢发达头脑简单的家伙是怎么从学校毕业的。”

“我是行动派。”他拼命扭着眉毛朝欧若尔使眼色。

欧若尔白眼一翻，叹了口气。“省省吧。在你整个胸腔和脊椎全部完成再生之前，你的手是动不了的。”

“我知道。可是真的很疼啊。”詹姆呻吟道，一边睁大了无辜可怜的双眼，一边摆出愁眉苦脸的表情。

欧若尔见状整张脸都皱了起来。她朝他走近一步，抽出魔杖，飞快地摆弄着他身边的各种诊断光带。片刻后，她放低了自己的手，手指沿着魔杖迅速敲击着。“你已经服用了足量的止疼剂，不能再多了。骨头再生的滋味是挺不好受的。要我叫人进来把你打昏吗？”

“不用。没事的。”

欧若尔咬着下嘴唇望着他。他半张脸上都涂满了蓝色的烧伤药膏，那双绿色的眼睛却注目不瞬地紧紧盯着她。

她把魔杖塞回袍子里，轻柔地拉起他的手。“我还是告诉你妈妈让她过来吧，她应该知道你受伤的事。她会想要来这儿陪你的。”

“不要。”詹姆努力想要摇头反对，却似乎扯到了伤口，身体抖了一下。“我又没什么大事。再说，她知道了准会发飙的。之前她就威胁过我，说如果我下次再闹腾到受伤住院，她就从霍格沃茨跳槽去法律执行司。要是她看到我这副样子，估计就不是嘴上说说而已了。如果我妈变成了我的傲罗搭档，那我就真的要悔青肠子了。”

“但那样的话你至少还能活下去。”欧若尔尖声说道。“我这辈子就没见过比你还要粗心的人。如果你因为一时大意送了命，你妈妈会伤心死的。”她整个身子都紧紧绷着，拇指不停地摩挲着他的指关节。

“你简直是个无可救药的白痴。”这是欧若尔获准进入病房探视后第十次说出这句话了。她声音颤抖，低头对他怒目而视。

詹姆合上了眼睛，叹了口气，没有肋骨支撑的胸腔随着他的动作不均匀地扩张了一下。“我知道。你每次都这么说。”

两人陷入了沉默。

欧若尔站在他身边，又花了几分钟时间仔细观察他的呼吸情况和周围所有的监测诊断。

他握着她指尖的手指慢慢松开，呼吸变得更加平稳。她轻轻把他的手放回了床上。

他绿色的双眼立刻睁开，目光牢牢锁在她的脸上。他试图伸手去够她，手指又一次紧绷起来。“你会留下来的对吧，若尔？”

欧若尔点了点头，小心翼翼地在床沿坐下。她用飘浮咒把背包浮了起来，从中取出了一本书，然后将十指紧紧缠上他的手。

“我会留在这儿的，白痴。给我老实睡觉去。”

* * *

“你个笨蛋。”

“我没事。”

“没事个头。你整条胳膊差点就保不住了！”

“我知道。”欧若尔蹙起眉，一脸忿忿地低头望着包裹住她右臂和肩膀的夹板。“我都跟他们说干脆截肢算了，但他们就是不听。”

詹姆一副想把她当场掐死的样子。“难道你想失去右臂吗？”

欧若尔点点头，暴躁地叹了口气。“我一直想要一只我妈妈做的义肢，那样的话我就再也用不着魔杖了。你都没见过我爸爸是怎么用他的义肢决斗的，而且我知道妈妈在做他那只的时候性能上肯定有所保留，因为她总是担心他戴着那种过于危险或者招人眼球的东西不安全。不过我敢打赌，如果是我需要的话，她绝对会帮我做一只狂拽酷炫的出来。”

詹姆难以置信地瞪着她，最后哂笑了一声。“你简直是个无可救药的笨蛋。我得告诉我妈去。”

欧若尔银色的眼睛眯成了两道危险的细缝。“你！敢！詹姆·波特！”

他的神情冷了下去，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“你差点就没了条手臂，差点就在古灵阁的某个金库里失血而死。”

“可是——”她无辜地睁大了眼睛，“——我没有啊。我现在活得好好的，也没有缺胳膊少腿。”

詹姆仍然紧盯着她，看起来像是要直奔壁炉而去。

欧若尔的表情变得紧张起来，身子朝他的方向倾了过去。“如果你告诉你妈，她肯定会告诉我妈妈，妈妈就会告诉爸爸，那他可能就会过来。”她的嘴紧张地抽动着。“如果他来了，我就会不停地担心会不会有人认出他，害他被抓起来。而且妈妈可能也会跟来——如果爸爸要来的话。她不能——英国对她来说压力太大了。”欧若尔脸色发白。“等我出院了，我会给他们写信的。”

詹姆猛吸了一口气。“欧若尔——”他声音嘶哑，“——你差点就死了。”

她撅起嘴，摆出一副固执的怒容。“可比不了你每隔几个月就要往鬼门关走一遭，再说，我还从没跟你妈妈提过一句。所以你还欠着我呢，詹姆。这只是我第一次住院。根本没有理由去让任何人为我担心。”

她的眼睛里闪烁着可怕而又致命的银光。

詹姆低头望着她，举起一只手插进自己又硬又糙的红发里又拉又拽，仿佛想要把头发扯下来似的。

“好吧。”他咬着牙妥协道，重重地坐到她床边的椅子上，满面怒色地向后靠上椅背。“在你出院之前我不会告诉她的。”

欧若尔松了口气。“谢谢。”

詹姆却仍然怒视着她。“你都不知道——”他的声音突然哽住，“——当我听说你在这里的时候我有多害怕。我刚赶到的时候你人还在手术室里，别人只告诉我是解咒的过程中出了意外，可其他事情都一问三不知。我在等候室里一直又惊又怕，一个护士还强迫我喝下了一瓶镇定剂。”

欧若尔轻叹一声。“好吧，”她扭了扭左肩，“现在你该体会到我之前每次为了你火急火燎地冲到这里是种什么感受了吧。”她扬起眉毛横了他一眼。“坐在等候室里，时时刻刻担心着自己最好的朋友会不会死在隔壁房间的手术台上，这可不是什么好玩的事情。”

“对不起。”他勉强朝她扯出一丝笑容。她哼了一声，翻了个白眼。

詹姆嘴角边的笑意消失了，垂下目光看着自己的手。“但是，如果躺在手术台上的人是你，那情况会更可怕的。你向来都比我小心谨慎得多。”

欧若尔耸了耸肩。“我是个解咒员，这份工作本身就伴随着一定的风险。就算再小心也总有倒霉的时候。我每次都会认真计算概率然后再定下具体方案，但这就跟生活一样，没有什么事情是能百分百确定的。话说，我都不知道你现在还是我的紧急联系人。”

“我可不认为‘差点被一只巨型客迈拉兽咬断胳膊’是什么小事。他们早就应该在金库里安排一些更有效的安全措施了。解咒员也应该有搭档才行。”

“是啊。”欧若尔小心翼翼地靠在枕头上，拖着长腔语带讽刺。“搭档可是为了减少受伤住院的风险而存在的，不过你的搭档在这方面倒还真是造诣非凡呐。”

他讪讪一笑。“那是因为我自己屡教不改。”

她的眼睫颤动着合了起来。“我就知道。”

詹姆仔细地端详着她。看见她因为疼痛而紧绷的脸庞，他的双手不由得握成拳头，紧到指节泛白。

“欧若尔，”他斟酌着开口，“你有没有想过再试一试？你和我？之前我们很开心，不是吗？我们那时候——”

“詹姆……”她打断了他，语气是一种警告。她睁开了眼睛注视着他。“不会有结果的。”

詹姆闭上了嘴，肩膀颓然耷拉了下去，脸上尽是沮丧和失落。

欧若尔轻轻叹了口气。“我们都认为做回朋友是更好的选择。”

“那时候我们都还太年轻。”他挪了挪姿势，似乎觉得那张椅子对他的身板来说太小了。“而你还——”

“‘放不开’。”欧若尔又一次生硬地打断了他的话。

詹姆脸部的肌肉微微抽了一下。“一点点而已。我只是觉得，现在我们都已经长大了。如果我们再试一次——情况可能会好一些。如果你想的话。”

她摇了摇头，移开目光。“我不想。我们俩做朋友会好得多。我们并不适合彼此。当初之所以会想当然地觉得适合，只是因为我们认为对方比其他人更亲近。那时候我们都太年轻了，根本不知道自己真正想要的是什么。”

詹姆刚要张口作答。

“詹姆，”她的声音绷得极紧，“我现在真的不想谈这个。”

“对不起。你说的没错。我很抱歉。”

* * *

医院病房的门被突然推开，欧若尔大步奔了进来。她气得脸色煞白，翻腾的怒火强烈到带起周身的空气都阵阵波动。

“哦，原来是你啊。”尽管顶着一张惨白到几乎毫无生气的憔悴面孔，詹姆还是语气欢快地向她打招呼。“我还以为门外是个来报丧的女鬼呢。”

“闭嘴，你个白痴。”她穿过房间走向他的病床，声音几乎是破碎的抽泣。她满脸疲惫，双手一触上他的脸就止不住地发抖。“天哪。天哪，你怎么会弄成这样？”

他挤出一个歪歪扭扭的笑容。“我没事。这次连骨折都没有。”

“你知道吗，欧若尔，”金妮坐在詹姆床边的椅子上，面色苍白，两眼通红，“有些人要是看到了你刚才那一出，一定会语重心长地劝你最好不要在一家公立医院里——还是众目睽睽之下——威胁谋杀法执司司长。”

“但这其中肯定不包括我妈。”詹姆吃力地低声接道——欧若尔此时终于确认了他还活着，正用一个力气大到几乎让他窒息的拥抱将他牢牢搂在怀里——“几个小时前她就在外面，吼得比你还响。”

“那个傻逼活该被吼、被炒，然后被直接拖上刑场送去见梅林，免得他那些傻逼基因继续祸害下一代。”金妮边说边站起身来。她的眼神已经稍带宽慰，表情却仍然致命狠戾。“既然我已经知道这里有一个我可以信任的人能保证詹姆好好活下去，我就得去拜会一下部长先生仔细讨论一下这件事了。”

欧若尔抽出魔杖，亲自用诊断咒开始检查詹姆的情况。

金妮望着自家儿子——几分钟前他刚刚能坐起来时还叫苦连天地抱怨自己饿成了狗，此刻却乖顺地窝在欧若尔的臂弯里，活像一只弱小的猫狸子幼崽。

他们谁也没有去注意周围的任何事，满心满眼只有彼此。

金妮的嘴角抽了一下。“欧若尔，在我回来之前，你能看好他吗？”

欧若尔心不在焉地点了点头，注意力完全集中在詹姆身上。

金妮悄悄溜出房间，轻轻带上了身后的门。

“天哪，詹姆。”欧若尔的声音颤抖不已。“我一直都在担心你会不会已经死了。”

她扑倒在病床上拥抱着他。他紧紧地把她揽在怀里，头靠在她的肩上，搂着她的身子紧贴着自己的胸膛。

“我真的以为你死了。”

詹姆叹息一声，吻了吻她蓬乱的卷发。他低头看着埋在自己怀里的她，一对翠绿色的眼睛闪闪发亮。“我永远都会在你身边，记得吗？我向你保证过的。只要你自己够负责任，不那么早离开，那我就应该责无旁贷地留下来陪着你。”

她的肩膀连抖了几下，泪水终于夺眶而出。

詹姆收紧了双臂，用脸颊蹭着她的头发。“别哭了。好了，别哭了，若尔。”

“我以为你死了。你失踪都快两周了。”

“我知道。而且这次根本不是我的错。我还觉得我应该得到表彰呢，因为在这么一起特殊的案子里，我的表现根本就是无懈可击嘛。”

欧若尔向后坐直了身子，一边抽着鼻子一边端详着他，仿佛是在铭记他此刻的模样。她用颤抖的双手捧着他的脸。他的两颊深深凹陷了下去，看起来很憔悴不堪；脖子和肩膀上的骨头都已经明显地凸了出来。

詹姆回望着她的眼神透着强烈的渴望。他抬起一只瘦削的手轻抚着她的脸颊。“我不在的时候你是忘记睡觉了吗？”他顽皮地冲她咧嘴一笑。“一定是想我想的，我敢打赌。”

她哼了一声推开了他的手。“少自作多情。我一直在帮忙找你。他们觉得你可能被带去东欧了，于是我就自告奋勇一路去帮助他们解咒，所以我最后花了这么久才赶过来。我之前还在科索沃呢。”

他伸手握过她的手。“我在死亡边缘挣扎的时候，想到了许多许多和你有关的事情。想到我们还是小孩子的时候，还有你毕业后刚刚搬来英国的时候。虽然我必须承认，当时我已经失血过多，所以脑子里的某些画面情形并不是完全清晰的，但我真的没有办法不去想你。”他声音紧张，语速越来越快，目光低垂了下去。“我想到的最多的就是你，比其他任何人都要多。我满脑子想的都是我欠了你多少次道歉，我还有多少话想要告诉你。”

“詹姆，”欧若尔的身子已经变得僵硬，使劲儿想要把自己的手抽开，“别……”

他却固执地咬紧了下巴。“我一定要说出来。每当我觉得自己快要死了的时候，我就拼命对自己说我不能死，因为我必须要再见你一面，至少把所有这些话都亲口对你说一遍。”

欧若尔又一次试图把手缩回来，“詹姆……”她的声音紧绷起来。

“我说完这次就闭嘴，然后你就绝对不会听到我说第二遍了，但现在我必须把这些都告诉你。对不起。真的非常对不起。作为你的朋友，我一直都是个混账；做你男朋友和你恋爱约会的时候，我简直比混账还混账。我答应过我会永远在你身边，可我却总是到处惹事，总是差点送命。对不起。真的非常对不起。我从头到尾想的都只有一件事——我必须回到你身边，这样我才能告诉你，我爱——”

“詹姆，我有男朋友了。”没等他把话说完，欧若尔便脱口打断道。

詹姆闻言愣住，怔怔地望着她。

她那双苍白如水银的眼睛睁得极大。她颤抖地吸了一口气，垂低了眼帘。

“他是——他是我在古灵阁的同事，在会计处工作。我们已经开始约会两个月了。他叫迈克尔。”她避开他的视线，终于把自己的手抽了出来。她挣脱了他的双臂站起身。“我一直想带他见见你和金妮，也许——等之后有空的时候吧。”

“噢。”詹姆的声音空洞无力。“那——太好了。我为你感到高兴。”

* * *

“我还以为她会顺道过来一下呢，”詹姆无精打采地跟在母亲身后走过医院走廊，板着脸闷闷不乐地说，“即使她已经有男朋友了。”

“我倒是怀疑这和有没有男朋友没关系。”金妮边说边翻了个白眼。“她以前每次都会来，就算你换了一茬又一茬黏人的女朋友也雷打不动。她自己的工作很可能也一直都很忙。你基本上每隔几个月就会在这儿住上几天。这次不过是手臂骨头再生而已，想必还没紧急到能让她放下手头的一切赶到你身边。”

当他们走到圣芒戈医院大门时，詹姆皱起了眉头。

金妮打量着他。“你想和我一起回家吗？还是要我送你回你自己的公寓去？”

詹姆耸了耸肩。“我可能想去对角巷逛逛，在回家之前先呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

“行吧。”金妮上上下下扫视了他一番。“晚上我会带肉馅饼回家的。如果你‘碰巧’遇到了欧若尔，就告诉她我很想念她，也很想见见她的男朋友。”

詹姆仿佛没有听见金妮的话，头也不回地走了出去。

他径直走向古灵阁，三步并作两步跑上台阶，穿过了高耸的大门。他并不常来这里找欧若尔，因为妖精不赞成员工们浪费工作时间去社交。

古灵阁大堂里十分安静，也没有平日里巫师们排着长队等候的景象。毕竟现在还是大清早。詹姆目不斜视地大步走向一处柜台。“我找欧若尔·布莱克，她是这里的在职解咒员。”

柜台后方的妖精抬眼盯着他，舔了舔自己锋利的牙齿。“您找她是为了金库里的某样财物吗？”

“当然。”詹姆翻了个白眼。“波特家的金库里有很多被施加了诅咒的传家宝，我们需要有人来帮忙检查检查。”

“请出示您的魔杖和金库钥匙。”妖精将一张表格递给詹姆，然后从椅子上爬了下来，摇摇摆摆地走进一间办公室。詹姆提起笔在表格上潦草地写下了自己的个人信息。

他扭头环视了一眼大厅。有几只家养小精灵正忙着打扫大理石地面，他还发现上方有好几盏枝形吊灯都损坏了。

“布莱克解咒员现在无法为您服务。”先前的那只妖精重新出现在了自己的隔间里。

“我可以等。”詹姆边说边把双臂抱在胸前，一副固执挑衅的模样。

妖精把詹姆的魔杖和金库钥匙推回到了他面前。“她正在休工伤假，估计几周之内都不会回来上班。”

“什么——？”

“昨晚有人企图强闯古灵阁，她受伤了。”

詹姆眨了眨眼，身子突然一晃。“有人强闯古灵阁？”

“企图。”妖精得意地回道。“那个贼在大厅里就被拦住了。金库里什么东西都没丢。”

“可是欧若尔受伤了。”詹姆身子前倾逼向那个矮小的妖精，几乎想要爬过身前的那张桌子。“为什么没有人联系我？我是她的紧急联系人！”

妖精锋利的牙齿反射着微光。“布莱克解咒员没有紧急联系人。”

“放屁——”詹姆气结，“你们这群没用的妖精。”

他转身飞也似的冲出了古灵阁。

他怒气腾腾地冲进圣芒戈，一路把那些挡道的人全部推到一边，一个大步跨到问讯处的接待员面前。

“欧若尔·布莱克在哪间病房？她应该是昨晚从古灵阁被送来的，但我不知道她受了什么伤。”

“请您稍等……”接待员用略显厌烦的声音应道。她挥动魔杖，杖尖转了一圈，停在了一个名字上方。“欧若尔·布莱克。重度咬伤，在二楼‘危险’戴·卢埃林病房[1]。”

女巫话音未落，詹姆已经拔腿跑向了二楼。

欧若尔正一动不动地躺在昏暗的病房里。她的身体几乎被各式各样的咒语完全覆盖遮挡。数道监测咒在她周围以稳定的频率发出低沉柔和的“滴滴”声。一个身材瘦削、神情紧张的男人正坐在她床边的椅子上。

詹姆猛地停下动作，盯着那个男人看了片刻。

欧若尔的这位“男朋友”——保守估计也得比她大十五岁有余。毫不夸张地说，无论怎么看，他都和詹姆截然相反。

“她——出什么事了？”詹姆一边问，一边跌跌撞撞地穿过房间走向欧若尔。

“有人企图强闯古灵阁。那个巫师还带着一只囊毒豹。欧若尔在阻挡入侵的时候吸入了毒气。治疗师已经让她的呼吸系统全部重生了。”他的目光在詹姆和欧若尔之间来回扫视着，不停地搓着双手，似乎觉得病房里很冷。“我叫迈克尔。你一定是詹姆吧，她经常提起你。”

詹姆没有抬头去看他。过去四个月的时间里，欧若尔一直在和迈克尔约会，于是他打心眼儿里不想见到这个巫师，现在也依然不想。他的视线紧紧锁在欧若尔身上——她静静地躺在那里，看上去几乎没有任何生命迹象。

他伸出颤抖的双手牵起了她的一只手。她的皮肤凉得几近冰冷。

“那她和囊毒豹搏斗的时候你又在干什么？”他低头凝视着她，绝望地将那只绵软无力的手握在掌心里，声音发颤。

迈克尔舔了舔嘴唇。“会计处在古灵阁一座翼楼的尽头。直到警报声响起来我才意识到出事了。之后，我也是看到他们把她抬出去，才知道原来她也在那里。不——不——不过，治疗师说她会痊愈的。身体在停滞状态下，肺部再生需要几天时间，然后要保证呼吸干净清洁的空气，并且在接下来的一个月里不能进行任何会扯到肺泡的活动——这些都是他们告诉我的。”

詹姆颓然坐在床沿，仍然双手紧握着她的手，想要将自己的体温传递给那只冰凉的手掌。由于她的身体正处于魔法停滞状态，他几乎感觉不到她微弱的脉搏。“应该有人传个信来的，”他的声音又涩又哑，“我和我妈明明就在楼上，可我居然连她被送到这里来了都不知道。”

“抱歉。我以为你在法执司会得到消息的。我——不确定你们是不是还像以前那样走得那么近。她提到过你们最近很少见面。”

詹姆抽搐了一下，脸色顿时发白。他张口刚要说些什么，门外却突然传来了一阵嘈杂声，下一秒，金妮已经推开门冲进了病房。

“欧若尔！我回到家看到报纸才知道出事了。怎么会有你这样的傻姑娘啊？居然单枪匹马跑去攻击一只囊毒豹？”金妮扑到病床边，泪水已经在眼眶里打转。

她忧心忡忡地盯着欧若尔一动不动的身体看了好几分钟，然后抓住詹姆的手腕拖着他穿过房间走到了一处墙角，压低了声音说：“我得给她父母写封信。这事儿必须要告诉她妈妈。”

詹姆看向母亲的目光瞬间变得锐利。“妈，不行。她只要一想到她爸妈可能会来这里就觉得害怕。如果她爸爸要来，那她妈妈也一定会来。你也知道赫敏姨妈承受不了这种压力的。”

“那可是她的父母啊，詹姆。”金妮低沉的声音里带上了怒意。“她是他们唯一的孩子。他们当然会来。”

詹姆一把抓住母亲的肩膀。“妈，她最怕的就是她爸妈到这儿来，比起其他事情都要害怕。”

“那她当初就不该搬到这儿来。”金妮的眼睛里闪着逼人的精光。

詹姆咽了口唾沫，缓缓吸了一口气。“既然你都看到新闻了，那他们迟早也会从报纸上得到消息的。你应该写信告诉他们她已经没有什么大碍了。她男朋友——就是那边那个叫迈克尔的——说她过几天就能出院了，但必须安心修养一个月，让她的肺部有足够的时间恢复。她正好可以趁此机会回趟家。”

金妮抬眼盯着詹姆。“你真的确定她醒来后不会想要见到爸爸妈妈吗？”她脸色紧绷。“她本来就没什么朋友，詹姆。”

詹姆僵硬点了点头。“我百分百确定。”

两天后，欧若尔终于从停滞状态中苏醒。迈克尔正坐在她的病床边，詹姆则歪着身子靠在房门附近的一处角落里。

她先看到了迈克尔。“嗨……”

声音轻如呓语，听在耳里几乎像纸一样纤薄脆弱。

迈克尔倾身向前，握住了她的手。“嗨，亲爱的。”

詹姆不由翻了个白眼。

“我昏迷多久了？”她小心翼翼地坐了起来。

“有几天了，治疗师给你用了活地狱汤剂，好让你的肺正常再生。”迈克尔朝她淡淡一笑。“你现在可是名满巫师界的英雄了。各家报纸都在谈论你这个疯狂的女巫，说你在囊毒豹喷出毒气伤到古灵阁的其他人之前就直接冲了上去，对着它劈头就是一记泡头咒。”

她刚扯出一丝苦笑便连咳了几下，继而蹙起眉头清了清嗓子。“如果我真的够聪明，就会记得要先对我自己施一道泡头咒。”然后她忽然惊恐地睁大了双眼。“这件事——上报纸了？”她的声音仿佛窒息一般嘶哑。

“不用担心，”詹姆大声接道，“我和我妈已经把一切都安排好了。没有什么不速之客会突然出现的。”

欧若尔闻声环顾着四周，看到了房间那头的詹姆，脸上顿时浮现出了如释重负的神色。他回望着她，表情被敛藏了起来，一动不动地坐在角落里。

“嘿。”她向他打了个招呼，虚浮的声音勉强穿过了房间飘到了他耳边。

他短促地点了下头。“我妈之前已经来过了，她现在正在帮你安排行程。为了让你的肺部完全康复，你需要休一个月的假。所以我们觉得，你或许回家一趟会比较好，以免分别太久，你的老朋友们会很想见你。”

欧若尔缓缓点头，“谢谢。你妈妈想得太周到了。”

迈克尔依然握着她的手。

詹姆面无表情地站直身子。“我去告诉我妈你醒了。”

说完，他大步朝门口走去。转身带上房门的时候，他看见欧若尔的目光已经转向了迈克尔。

* * *

“在一个理想的世界里，我们应该在各种各样的地方享受生活，而不是三天两头就跑到医院来。”欧若尔坐在詹姆病床边她自己变出来的椅子上，手里正织着一条长长的条纹围巾。

“只是脑震荡而已，真想不通为什么我非得住院观察。”詹姆躺在床上愤愤不满地抱怨道。

“也许是因为你已经成为了最常光顾圣芒戈的病人之一，所以他们准备用你的名字给这里的一处翼楼或者病房命名。”

他翻了个白眼。“你不用留在这儿陪我。我又死不了。”

“没关系。留下来好好看着你的话，我也能少担心一些。”她将围巾翻面时手指抖了一下，随即又开始麻利地织了起来。

“我是说真的。”詹姆的声音变得冰冷生硬。“你不用留在这儿。回家去帮你男朋友织围巾吧。”

欧若尔的双手僵了一瞬，又继续编织。

“事实上，我和迈克尔几周之前就已经分手了。”

詹姆一下子坐了起来，面色也明朗了许多。“真的？”

欧若尔没有抬眼看他，只是点了点头。“他觉得我并没有投入，觉得我的心只为他敞开了很有限的一部分，然后——就被一堵墙牢牢拦住。无论他怎么做，我都不让他再向前一步，就好像我有事在瞒着他……”她的声音轻了下去。“所以——我们分手了。”

詹姆点着头，眼睛越来越亮。

“抱歉。”他后知后觉地说。

欧若尔嘴角抽了一下，又把围巾翻了个面，手指握着编织针熟练地挑绕着毛线上下翻飞。“没事。他没说错。我确实没有真正投入于这段感情。说实话，我甚至从一开始就没想过能和他走多远。”

“他真的不适合你。”詹姆向后靠在床头。“所以我很惊讶你们居然能在一起这么久。”

欧若尔没有接话。

过了几分钟，她再次张口想说些什么，但下一秒却又顿住，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，似乎在犹豫。

“我和古灵阁的合同上个月月底已经到期了。”她终于开口。“他们说，如果我愿意再续约四年，就提拔我做解咒部的负责人。”

詹姆扬起眉毛。“对于一个才二十五岁的女巫来说，这简直太棒了。”

她点了点头，一声不响地继续织了几针，随后抬眼看向他。“我没有续约。”

詹姆睁大了眼睛，身子前倾，嘴角咧出了大大的笑容。“莫非你有更好的选择？”

她抿起嘴唇盯着他，过了一会儿又低头看着自己手里的围巾，摇了摇头。“我要回家了，詹姆。”

“什么——？”他的眉毛猛地皱了起来。

她吸了一口气。“我打算去别的地方找份工作，东亚或者新西兰，也可能是澳大利亚，反正是一个我能随时回家看望爸爸妈妈的地方。我并不适合这里。我从来没有真正地交到什么朋友。虽然我真的很想继续留在这里工作，但我不知道该怎么继续了。”

“可——可是——”詹姆张大了嘴巴，复又合上，却说不出话来。

“你在这里还有我和我妈啊。”他好一会儿才挤出了这么一句话。

她灰色的眼睛向上一扫，同时嘲弄般地弯起嘴角。“詹姆，过去整整八个月的时间里，你压根就没跟我说过几句话。很多时候我想见你，可你总是说你很忙，或者在最后一刻才告诉我你来不了。”

他面部肌肉微微抽搐了一下。“那是因为——你一直在和迈克尔约会。他——”他的声音渐渐低了下去，抬手胡乱地挥了挥。

她的双眼如冰晶碎片般闪着亮光。“可你四个月前才第一次见到他。”

“好吧——”他声音紧绷。“有段时间我确实有点心烦意乱。我那时候刚刚死里逃生，然后，当我正准备告诉你我爱你的时候，你却对我说，你有——男朋友了。”他咬着牙说出了最后那个词。

她嗤了一声。“这么多年来，我可不记得你有哪次提起你约会对象的时候有过什么顾忌。”她冷笑道，声音嘶哑。

“那我也不记得你有哪次表示过你在意。”

她呆坐在椅子里。“我是为了你才搬来这里的。”几秒后她开口说道，颤抖的声音里透着愠怒。“我选择来到这里，就算我爸爸妈妈万般不愿，我也还是来了，因为你让我过来。于是我跨越了半个地球来到了英国，然后——才过了一年，你就告诉我，说我对这一切都太在意，太放不开，所以我们需要分开一段时间。”

她咽了口唾沫，迎上他的目光，下巴不住地颤抖。“你以为我是为了什么才搬到这里来的？我从头到尾一直都爱着你。”

詹姆直直地望着她，瞪大了眼睛。两人四目相接了几秒钟后，她垂下眼帘望着自己的双膝，叹息般地浅浅呼出一口气。

“可是——我之前已经问过你——大概有不下五回了，问你愿不愿意和我再试一次，可每次你都拒绝了。你甚至根本不想谈论这件事。每次你的回答都只有一个‘不’。在我告诉你我爱你之后，将近一年的时间里，你——你还一直在跟别人约会。”

欧若尔带着满脸苦涩的神情咽了口唾沫，把手中的围巾和线团塞进了口袋。“你是我最好的朋友。当初和我分手的时候，你说，如果我们试图让我们的关系更进一步，就会毁了我们的友谊。”

詹姆向后靠了回去，一只手刚刚抬起，却又无助地垂回了腿上。“那是——我——我有点儿不知所措。”

“我知道。”她把目光从他身上移开，点了点头。“你当时也是这么说的。”

她低头看向自己的双手。“你说的没错。我们分手之后，我才意识到你说的一点都没错。我本来——我本来就没有多少朋友，如果还要失去的话，那我根本承受不了的。所以我才每次都说‘不’。”她站起身，紧抿着嘴唇吸了一口气。“我要回家了，詹姆。做你的紧急联系人，并不足以成为我继续留在英国的理由。”

“等等，欧若尔——”

她却猛地转过身，大步走出了病房。

* * *

“你怎么会在这儿？”

詹姆尴尬地站在她的新公寓门口。“你妈妈把你的地址给了我。你说过的，我们应该去其他各种各样的地方享受生活，而不是三天两头就跑去医院。所以我就想到了——新西兰。”

欧若尔叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“回家去吧，詹姆。”

她说完便欲关上房门，但他抢先一步伸出一只脚挡在中间，举起手撑住了门板。

“我必须承认，”他故作轻松地开口，仿佛只是在谈论一件再普通不过的事情，“我已经忘记你爸爸有多可怕了。虽然我内心深处一直都知道他是全世界最可怕的人——但我觉得他以前从来没有表现出那么想要亲手把我开膛破肚的样子。”

欧若尔又一次试图把门关上，同时面色冷漠地挑了挑眉毛。“毕竟你小时候可没现在这么白痴。指望他能对傻瓜笑脸相迎简直是白日做梦。”

詹姆眨了眨眼。“精辟。”

他用力推着公寓的门，直到欧若尔的脚支撑不住开始往后滑去。她叹了口气，松开门把手，双臂紧紧抱在胸前，无奈地由着他走进了玄关。

“那么，”她扬起下巴怒视着他，“你到底是在做什么？你千里迢迢跑去找我父母，声泪俱下地讲一大串悲情故事哄骗我妈妈，然后又自说自话地出现在我家门口。现在呢——还想做什么？你以为只要咧开嘴对我笑一下，我就会情不自禁投怀送抱，屁颠屁颠跟着你回英国去是吗？”

詹姆耸耸肩，把双手揣进口袋里，有些不自在地笑了笑。“呃，那样的话就再好不过了。”

欧若尔登时火冒三丈，表情也变得凶狠起来。

詹姆立刻求饶一般地伸出双手。“但我真没这么想过。你妈妈之所以会把你的地址给我，是因为你爸爸说应该让你亲手宰了我泄愤。”

欧若尔这才放松了肩膀，眼睛闪烁了一下。

詹姆深吸了一口气。“我就是个白痴，这你是知道的，因为你一直都是这么告诉我的，你管我叫白痴的时间比其他任何人都长。但是我爱你，尽管一年之前我还没有意识到这一点。我爱你，从我们小时候起就一直爱着你。后来我们都长成了少年，那时候，我就真正地爱上你了。”

欧若尔站在原地，浑身紧绷到几乎僵硬。她透过牙缝急促却又不甚连贯地喘了一口气。

詹姆重重地叹息一声。“我一直都爱着你，可我从来都不知道如何去面对。和你在一起的感觉，就像是触碰夜空里的一颗超新星。你那么明媚耀眼，让我觉得目眩神迷。仿佛只要和你在一起，你的光芒就会让整个世界都黯淡消失，这比我所经历过的任何事情都更加让我害怕。”他伸手捋了捋头发。“我不知道要怎么才能减轻这种感觉。这个世界上只有一个你，没有其他任何东西，这让我恐惧到要发疯了，因为——因为——”他结巴了起来，模模糊糊地指了指东面，“——你父母在这方面就是那么偏执。他们彼此相处的方式，愿意为对方做到什么样的地步、承受什么样的苦难，这一切在我眼里一直都太过疯狂了，以至于我从来都无法理解。但是——”他低头注视着她，脸上带着毫不掩饰的绝望，“现在，当我这样看着你的时候，我就明白了。我全都明白了。因为我愿意为了你去做任何事。”

他垂低了目光。“之前，我在那个山洞里血流不止、饿得只剩一口气的时候，我满脑子想的全都是你。于是我不停地对自己说——‘你不能死。你不能死。你答应过欧若尔你会永远在她身边。’可是后来，一想到你和迈克尔在约会，一想到你身边的那个人不是我，我就感觉到前所未有的沮丧不安，而且我根本不知道该怎么办。”

欧若尔仍然纹丝不动地站着，脸上的表情被藏在了无形的假面之下。

“你刚搬到英国的那段时间，我一直都因为自己和你在一起的感觉而害怕。我非但没有想办法解决，反而惊慌失措地把你推开，仿佛这一切都是你的错一样，而我只有在受伤住院的时候才会向你伸出手。对不起。我真的非常非常抱歉。”

他那双明亮的翠绿色眼睛认真地端详着她。“我答应过你，我会永远在你身边。所以，如果现在你打算继续留在新西兰，那我也必须得在这儿住下。”他抿着嘴唇冲她一笑。“你不必再爱我，但我会永远像最好的朋友那样深爱着你，因为我一直以来都是如此。我也会永远像一个普通的男孩一样爱慕着你，因为我无法让自己停止。我会一辈子陪在你身边。永远。”

一声近乎呜咽的抽泣自欧若尔的喉咙里溢了出来。她凝视着他，整个身子都在发颤。詹姆试探性地向她伸出双手，握住她的肩头。

他将她拉向自己，轻轻垂下头与她前额相抵。他颤抖着呼出一口气。“你不必再爱我，但是，如果你还爱我的话，我会非常、非常高兴的。”

欧若尔带着哭腔笑了一声，仰起头与他嘴唇相接，先是静静地紧贴片刻，而后越吻越深。

她抬起双手捧住他的脸，把他拉得更近，同时再次亲吻了他。他的手绕过她的肩膀紧紧拥住，贴着她的嘴唇无声地笑了起来。

他们相拥而吻，魔法的火花在两人之间一簇簇地闪现，如星光般闪耀夺目。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Dangerous Dai Llewellyn Ward. 圣芒戈二楼生物伤害科的“生命危险，重度咬伤”病房。亚瑟·韦斯莱被纳吉尼咬伤后曾在此疗养。该病房以威尔士卡菲利飞弩队的著名魁地奇球员戴·卢埃林的名字命名。卢埃林也被称为“危险”戴·卢埃林，在比赛中时常为了胜利而做出危险举动，后在希腊度假时被一只客迈拉兽吞食而死。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  本番外原标题 **Forever Is Composed Of Nows** 取自艾米莉·狄金森的同名诗歌，直译为：“永恒由每一个当下组成”。


End file.
